ghost stories
by tagiru akashi
Summary: Drabble, horror fic bersasarkan cerita cerita nyata yang author dapatkan dari berbagai sumber. Kebanyakan dari sekolahnya author. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**another fic by this author :D**

**Memang agak aneh, horror drabble**

**based****On****A****True****Story**

**Warning: slight yaoi (?) Typos (karena author ngetiknya pake tablet) OOC**

"MOS kali ini akan diakan di sekolah!" Ketua osis mengumumkan pengumuman tersebut dengan suara yang lantang. Aku yang tertidur selama pengarahan tentang MOS ini langsung terbangun karena suaranya ketua osis. Aku menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, kulihat yuu sedang serius memperhatikan apa yang ketua osis katakan. Karena aku tertidur tadi, aku tak mendengarkan apapun yang dia katakan. Aku menepuk lengan yuu dengan pelan. "Hey, yuu... pada akhirnya di manakah kegiatan MOS diadakan?" Tanyaku pelan. Yuu mendengus mendengar pertanyaanku. "Kau ketiduran lagi ya, tagiru? Ketua osis mengumumkan bahwa kita akan menginap di sekolah!" Jelasnya. Kedengarannya menarik. Menginap di sekolah, huh? Aku dapat membayangkan cerita - cerita horror sebelum tidur. Menyenangkan sekali! "Barang apa saja yang harus dibawa, yuu?" Tanyaku. Yuu menyerahkan daftar barang - barang yang harus dibaaa kepadaku. Aku menulisnya dengan cepat, aku tak sabar untuk acara menginap di sekolah ini!

Malam telah tiba. Aku sudah menyiapkan barang - barang yang kuperlukan untuk menginap malam ini. Walau sebenarnya, aku berencana untuk menakut - nakuti temanku sebelum mereka tidur, sih... hehehe... malam ini akan menjadi malam yang menarik...

Aku tiba di sekolah dengan wajah yang berseri - seri. Walau acara menginap ini hanya untuk satu malam, tapi acara ini tetap saja menarik. Kulihat yuu sedang berbincang - bincang dengan sang ketua osis, yang kalau tidak salah ingat taiki namanya. Aku berjalan di sekitar tempat parkir. Malam itu gelap sekali, tempat parkir yang biasanya sangat ramai dengan mobil yang hendak menjemput murid - murid di sekolah tersebut, kini gelap dan sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa murid dan gerbang putih yang tinggi. Aku berlari kecil menuju kepada yuu dan taiki. "Yuu!" Aku melambaikan tangan kepada mereka berdua. Taiki menoleh kepadaku dan tersenyumm sedangkan yuu memalingkan muka dan mendengus. Memang, dari awal kami bertemu, terlihat jelas kalau yuu tidak menyukaiku. Di belakang yuu, terlihat 3 orang perempuan yang mengikutinya, kupikir mereka adalah fans-nya yuu. "Kapan kita mulai acaranya?" Aku spontan bertanya kepada sang ketua osis. Taiki tersenyum. "Sebentar lagi"

Malam itu memang menyenangkan. Kami bermain mencari harta karun. Aku juga menakut - nakuti beberapa temanku yang memang pengecut. Lalu kami memainkan beberapa games, seperti makan pisang, dengan topping yang ditentukan dengan undian. Walau aku mendapatkan kurang beruntung, karena aku harus memakan pisang dengan kecap manis dan kecap asin. Ugh...

Setelah permainan tersebut selesai, taiki menyuruh kami untuk turun dan mengambil makanan di ruang makan. Tapi ada yang aneh. Kulihat seorang guru dan satpam sedang mengepung pintu masuk di ruang makan. "Ada apa?" Aku yang penasaran, spontan berlari menuju mereka dan bertanya. "Ada pencuri motor yang melarikan diri ke sini, kami sudah mengepung semua jalan masuk" jelas sang satpam. Perlahan, satpam tersebut membuka pintunya. Dan apa yang dia temukan?

**tidak ada seorangpun di dalam sana**

kami masuk ke ruang makan secara perlahan lahan, mencari di manakah pencuri tersebut bersembunyi, tapi nihil

Tidak ada tanda tanda kehidupan di manapun

"Apakah pencurinya kabur lewat jendela...?" Gumamku pelan sambil berjalan menuju jendela di dapur yang memang terletak di belakang ruang makan tersebut.

Nihil

Pintu sudah dikepung, dan tidak ada jendela

?...siapakah yang sebenarnya masuk ke ruang makan tadi...?

**Chap 1 end**

**Author note: susunan bahasanya masih kurang bagus ya? Pengalaman ini tidak dialami author, tapi kejadian nyata di sekolah author.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2 update**

**Author tidak berpengalaman dalam menulis fic, maka itu maafkan ke-tidak-sepurnaan-nya fic ini..**

**Warning: OOC, typos**

**Disc: digimon bukan punya author**

**Based on a true story**

Senin pagi.

Adalah dua kata yang paling kubenci

"aah… malasnya…" keluhku sambil berjalan menuju kelas. Hari ini adalah hari di mana aku akan menghadapi ulangan harian. Masalahnya, aku belum belajar sama sekali untuk menghadapi ulangan ini.

"hey… joe..?" tanyaku pelan.

"hm…?" joe yang sedari tadi belajar menoleh ke arahku.

"apa kau sudah siap menghadapi ujian ini?" tanyaku penasaran.

Joe hanya mengangguk dan kembali belajar. Aku menghela napas. 'sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan nilai jelek lagi untuk ulangan kali ini…' pikirku.

"taichi!" kudengar matt memanggilku. Aku segera menoleh ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "hey! Matt!" aku melambaikan tanganku.

"apa kau sudah belajar untuk ulangan hari ini?" aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Langsung saja matt tersenyum kepadaku. "ayo kita cepat – cepat bereskan ulangan ini nanti, kalau cepat beres, kita bisa mendapatkan waktu istirahat lebih lama lagi, 'kan?" katanya sambil tersenyum jahil. Aku mengangguk dengan cepat. Sudah terbayang di pikiranku waktu istirahat yang lama. Betapa

**_Kriiiing!_**

Bel tanda ulangan sudah dimulai berbunyi.

Aku yang tidak mengerti satu soalpun dari ulangan ini mengerjakannya dengan asal-asalan **_ (A/N: jangan ditiru ya!) _**aku melihat ke kanan dank e kiri, walau aku sudah menyelesaikan ulanganku, tetap saja ini terlalu cepat untuk mengumpulkan ulanganku. Lagipula, matt terlihat masih mengerjakan ulangannya. Sambil menunggu, akupun mengambil secarik kertas dari laci di bawah mejaku. Akupun asyik menggambar.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan kulihat izzy, sedang berjalan mengumpulkan kertas ulangannya. Izzy adalah murid pertama yang selesai mengerjakan ulangannya. Haha, dia memang anak paling pintar di kelas sih! Aku meneruskan acara menggambarku di kertas, sambil menunggu matt menyelesaikan ulangannya.

Setelah matt dan aku mengumpulkan hasil ulangan kami, dengan cepat kami berlari menuju kantin di luar sekolah, dengan menggunakan tangga di tempat yang gelap dan sepi. Kami berbincang – bincang tentang banyak hal. Sampai kami berpapasan dengan izzy.

"izzy?" tanyaku dengan khawatir. Wajahnya pucat. Aku bertukar pandang dengan matt.

"kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya matt dengan khawatir. Izzy hanya mengangguk dan berjalan melalui kami. Bisa kulihat keringat mengalir dari kepalanya. Aneh, pikirku

Aku akan menyakan apa yang terjadi kepadanya nanti, tapi sekarang, perutku sudah berbunyi tanda minta diisi. Dengan cepat aku berjalan menuju kantin.

Selagi aku duduk di meja kantin, kulihat izzy sedang berjalan melalui kami. Segera kupegang pundaknya. "hey izzy! Sudah baikan?" izzy menoleh kepadaku dengan cepat "maaf? Tanyanya bingung. "terakhir kau terlihat ketakutan di tangga tadi, apa yang terjadi" matt ikut bertanya. Izzy hanya mengangkat alisnya "hah? Dari tadi aku di kantin kok" jelasnya

Aku yang kaget langsung bertukar pandang dengan matt. Tanpa kuhiraukan perutku yang lapar, kami langsung berlari ketakutan menuju kelas.

Yang mana izzy yang asli?

Hari itu adalah hari yang menyeramkan. Aku pulang dengan badan yang lemas, karena aku tidak makan, dan juga ketakutan

"TAICHI!" ibuku membentakku saat aku sampai di rumah

"h-hah?" tanyaku ketakutan

"kau dapat nilai jelek di ulanganmu ya?!"

Oops.

Yang mana yang harus kutakuti ya? Ibuku? Atau izzy?

Benar – benar hari yang melelahkan…

**Kisah ini terjadi kepada teman author. Masih di sekolah yang sama~**


	3. Chapter 3

**pagi hari**

Adalah dua kata yang dibenci olehku. Pagi hari berarti sekolah, dan memulai hari yang melelahkan

"Aah..." gumamku pelan "pagi hari..." keluhku. Aku menarik selimutku, dan menutup mataku. Aku siap untuk tidur lagi. Betapa inginnya aku bolos sekolah untul hari ini saja...

"Koji!"

Aku tersentak mendengar suara itu. Sepertinya koichi datang untuk membangunkanku...

"Hey koji, kenapa kau belum bangun juga? Nanti telat sekolah lho" koichi memperingatiku

Dengan malas, aku beranjak dari kasur.

Ugh... aku akan bertemu takuya lagi... anak itu kan sering sekali mencari masalah denganku...

"Sial..." umpatku kesal sambil berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi

Aku berlarian ke sekolah, aku hampir saja telat, tapi bukan berarti aku bisa bersantai. Di tengah perjalananku menuju sekolah, aku mendapatkan sebuah ide

"Kalau... aku sembunyi di tiolet... untuk bolos... bagaimana ya?" Ucapku pelan

Aku tersenyum lebar, akhirnya aku bisa menghindaei takuya dengan cara ini!

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku cepat cepat melaksanakan rencana yang sudah kupikirkan saat aku berlari menuju sekolah. Dengan cepat aku berlari menuju toilet, dan menutup rapat pintunya. Kuletakkan tasku di lantai, dan bersiap untuk tidur lagi

**Kriiiing**

Bel tanda pelajaran akan dimulai berbunyi. Tak ada yang menyadari keberadaanku di sini.

Aku akan kembali ke kelas saat pelajaran matematika dimulai saja, karna biasanya saat pelajaran matematika, takuya tidak pernah membuat pr-nya, sehingga dia pasti dihukum. Kalau guru menanyakan keberadaanku tadi? Alasannya mudah, akan kuberi tahu guruku bahwa aku sakit perut

Rencana yang bagus, bukan?

**tok**

Saat aku baru menutup mata, aku dengar seseorang mengetuk pintu.

Gawat... apa seseorang akan menanyakan keberadaanku?

"Sabar, ada orang..." ucapku ketakutan. Aku takut bila yang mengetuk itu ternyata guru

**Tok**

"sabar! Perutku sakit!" Ucapku bohong

**Tok tok!**

"hey! Ada orang di dalam!" Ucapku mulai kesal

**tok tok tok!**

"sabar! " bentakku kesal

**tok tok!**

"SABAR MONY*T!" aku berteriak karna kesal, langsung saja kuambil tasku, bersiap siap untuk kabur kalau itu guru

**Tok tok**

segera kutekan tombol flush untuk mengelabuhi orang yang mengetuk pintu

**tok tok-**

**BRAAAK!**

segera kubanting pintu toilet tersebut, dan-

**Tidak ada orang di depan toilet**

"Ta-tapi..." ucapku pelan

Tak mungkin orang kabur secepat itu kan? Kan? Saat dia mengetuk, langsung kubanting pintunya

Mana mungkin-

Aku pun berlari dengan cepat menuju kelas

Aku tidak mau bolos di toilet lagi

Ternyata, itu adalah ide yang buruk


End file.
